heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-11-30 Falcone's War: Check Up
It is known to those who were there that Robin was sent to Thompkins' Clinic after being stabbed and it is no surprise to find him there still. The room he is recovering in is down a corridor separated from the rest of the clinic, making certain none of the other patients accidentally stumble upon him. At present, he still wears his mask (identity security, not that anyone would recognize him without it) and is lying on his back with one earphone for an mp3 player in his ear. At this point Selina would normally just say to hell with secret identities but at this moment it is probably not too good of an idea to the recovering teen to be put under too much stress, hence her coming here in costume. Takes a bit of work to find the kid's room but once she does she is able to get there fairly easily. "How are you doing," she asks Damian once she's inside and the door is closed, her voice and partially-concealed features conveying her concern. “What is it with you people?” Robin asks, not looking away from the ceiling as Catwoman enters the room, “First the Huntress and now you. It is an injury inflicted by a craven who got lucky. I will live. I'm fine.” Despite saying that, he's still hooked up to an IV. The attitude takes Selina aback some, the manner in which the boy speaks to her stinging a bit. "Speaking as someone who has been injured before," she almost growls out, "I know better than that." A hand is lifted and she pushes her goggles up onto her forehead, her eyes narrowed at him. "If you were fine Leslie would have let you go home," she points out in addition, that said to let him know she's not buying it. “A fretting old woman,” Robin says, scoffing, “She does not approve of the Mission and makes, I can tell by the way she speaks and acts.” Still, he doesn't insist and reaches down to flick the mp3 player off and shake the bud from his ear. "She doesn't approve of what I do either," Sel says with a light shrug, unable to keep the grin from forming as she says that. "Give it a few days, Robin. You'll be home and I'm sure Batman will have you training..." A pause is given as she thinks of something. "You know, I have to admit that I had thought I knew all of Batman's allies. But you came out of nowhere," she mentions, referring to the night they 'met' when he tried to stop her at the warehouse. "What's your story?" “Then she and I have something in common,” Robin scowls, “Where I am from, the hands of thieves are cut off.” That said, however, he softens just enough to glance sidelong at her and stare for a moment before speaking, “I will not tell you that. You wear your mask here. You clearly value secrets as much as I.” Her stealing has been a point of contention quite a lot, especially recently, but Sel merely shrugs it off. This is not the time, nor the place, to be having debates on whether or not she should continue being a thief and it's definitely /not/ something she wants to discuss with the kid. As for her secrets? "It is easier for me to move around the city unnoticed as Catwoman." A curse as much as it is a blessing, at times. "We can talk later, then," preferably when Batman can be present. “You've broken in here only to turn and leave when you aren't immediately satisfied?” Robin looks at her sidelong, half-frown and half-scowl, “If you are going to disturb me, you may as well continue to do so. Why have you come here?” Selina blinks and looks around, not sure what she did to give the impression that she was going. "I am staying," she says carefully. "I was just saying that we can talk about... that subject later." To further drive home the point that Robin's stuck with her, Sel sits in a chair that has been set across the small room. "I came because I wanted to make sure you were alright. Is that a crime?" “No,” Robin answers reluctantly, “Though your concerns are misplaced. It takes more than a coward's knife to cause me a grave injury. I will be well soon.” He pauses a moment before asking a question of his own, “Falcone's man was killed?” The sound of leather shifting can be heard in the relative silence when Sel bends from the waist some, that done so she can rest her forearms upon her knees. "Stop telling me what my concerns are," she barks, snapping at the boy. She immediately regrets doing that and she looks away, frowning. "Yeah," she answers Robin shortly, sounding about as embarrassed for her outburst as she feels. Robin's eyebrow lifts a little, as though he were taking measure of her and some unspoken question has been answered by her outburst. Nevertheless, he does not jump nor flinch when she yells, “And does he have any leads on the killer?” "He is Batman," Catwoman says albeit unnecessarily so. "If he doesn't have leads now he will will soon." If there's one thing Batman is it's well-networked with people able and more than willing to help him out. A near-hive of allies and contacts who have fingers and eyes in many places within Gotham. "So how did you get hurt. You're a good fighter, you know? How did you manage to get stabbed?" Robin frowns, visibly bothered by the question and looking as though he would like to shift and turn his back to her. Of course, that would hurt a great deal so all he can do is turn his head to the side and look away, “We did not fight. I did not see him until I had been struck.” That has Selina caught by surprise, the reaction manifesting in widening eyes and the way her face grows pale. "You were snuck up upon." That is something she just can not comprehend. Not when Robin - this Robin - had proven himself to be a fairly competent warrior. "Something had you distracted or were they just better than you?" The query might be a slap, a question that stings, but it's posed purposefully. “I was watching Falcone's men,” Robin answers, frustrated by the line of questioning, “That was my job. To keep my eyes on them in case they had planned something. I wasn't looking for an assassin.” It is not her place to instruct or reprimand, that being what keeps Sel's tongue still for now. What she does do is mull it over, considers that before she nods abruptly. "They're sneaky," she whispers before standing so she can pace a bit. "I am glad you are well." “It is not good enough,” Robin answers, speaking up suddenly, “I failed. Had I heard him coming, he would not have even made it to the party. He would be eating through a straw under police guard at Mercy Hospital. Do not try to commiserate with me. I know that it is my fault that Falcone's man is dead. Scum though he may be, it was my duty to keep him safe.” "It is not my place to say anything about that. That is Batman's job." A quick glance is given to the boy before she shrugs, Sel not in the mood to talk suddenly. "You look like you could use some more rest," she utters, not exactly sure what to say or do, now. Part of her would love to give Robin a hug and tell him it will be alright but the other part of her knows that would be... less than ideal. "Should I leave you be?" Her reaction leaves something to be desired in Robin's eyes. He watches her for a moment before frowning and turning away once more, falling silent and making a physical point of being done with the conversation. Yeah. Exactly the reaction from Robin Selina expected. Shaking her head, she turns and leaves the room the way she came in, the door left open before she departs. Time to go home and see if she can't get in touch with Batman. Maybe he'll be able to give her some insight on this matter. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs